


Alla Corte del Sultano

by pica



Category: Free!
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Splash Free, Bottom Yamazaki Sousuke, Gangbang, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pica/pseuds/pica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Rabbrividisce. La voce di Rin è lontana, quasi confusa, nascosta dietro l’infinità di corpi che gli sono addosso, eppure in qualche modo lo raggiunge con quel suo suono che riconoscerebbe fra mille, anche bendato, anche nel buio più nero. E’ ancora un ragazzino, il suo sultano, con il corpo acerbo e vivace della pubertà, con braccia sottili e labbra tonde e rosse come ciliegie, gli occhi curiosi e la voce che da poco ha iniziato a distinguersi da quella di una bambina. La stessa voce che vibra come una frusta quando distribuisce comandi.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alla Corte del Sultano

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta (velocissimamente) per le BWW di maridichallenge

E’ Nagisa a spogliarlo della veste superiore, facendogli scivolare addosso la sua risata cristallina e femminile, trascinando la seta via dalle spalle, poi dalle braccia, e quindi baciandogli il collo con quello stesso sorriso che ancora gli piega le labbra e gli pizzica la pelle. Makoto gli sfila i pantaloni, invece, ancorando le mani grandi e forti ai suoi fianchi prima di denudarlo in un gesto unico e fluido, esageratamente sensuale. E intanto Ai gli si è avvicinato silenzioso come un felino, gattonando sui cuscini soffici fino a raggiungerlo e sfiorarlo in punta di dita, prima una carezza sul petto, come se volesse saggiare quanto siano spessi e saldi i suoi muscoli, e poi abbassandosi a leccargli i capezzoli fino a farli inturgidire del tutto. Sosuke si lascia sfuggire il primo di tanti sospiri, si sforza di non chiudere gli occhi eppure non resiste al bisogno quasi ferale di serrare il pugno attorno a una ciocca di quei suoi capelli chiarissimi, argentati, fatti della stessa luce della luna, solo per il capriccio di rovinargli l’acconciatura perfetta, come perfette, poi, sono le sue guance, il colore dei suoi occhi, la sua pelle lucida, e persino quel minuscolo neo che ha sullo zigomo e che sembra disegnato apposta per essere sfiorato con la punta delle labbra. Ai non fiata, però; Sousuke si accorge di come contrae appena i muscoli attorno agli occhi, eppure lui continua a succhiare, persino inclinando il viso e la lingua in modo che possa ammirarlo meglio.  
Lo lascia andare nel momento in cui Haruka gli morde una spalla, i denti affondati nella carne senza dolcezza e senza pietà, gli occhi da gatto sollevati e riflessi nei suoi, nessun sorriso, nessuna danza, nessun corteggiamento. Sousuke risponde con un ringhio ed il suo braccio si muove da solo, saettando verso il collo di Haruka, chiudendovi attorno le dita, tutte e cinque, abbastanza forte da fargli sentire dolore ma non tanto da soffocarlo (questo non può farlo, non spetta a lui decidere). Nemmeno ora Haruka smette di fissarlo, anzi, si passa la lingua sulle labbra e sigilla entrambe le mani attorno alla tensione del suo polso, spingendo per sporgersi in avanti. Sosuke stringe, stringe più forte, lo costringe a schiudere le labbra per cercare aria, eppure lo lascia fare, e quando è talmente vicino da poterlo baciare lo bacia, si lascia baciare, e questa volta è lui a morderlo fino a quando non sente il vibrare delizioso di un suo lamento in gola, e allora lo libera della stretta al collo e lo spinge via, anche se sa che tornerà di nuovo (e lui non glielo impedirà perché ha giurato, perché si alzerà da questo giaciglio solo quando sarà il suo sultano a ordinarglielo).  
Quando le mani che navigano sul suo corpo iniziano a moltiplicarsi, Sousuke si sente ancora più nudo di quanto già non sia. Nagisa trascina Rei, che è sempre stato troppo timido per fare il primo passo da solo, e questo si accovaccia al suo fianco, di fronte ad Ai, titubando appena mentre si china e poggia il palmo sull’addome di Sousuke prima di iniziare a lasciargli piccoli baci umidi sulla linea che percorre i fianchi, più maldestro di Aichiro ma abile abbastanza da farlo rabbrividire e sospirare.  
Qualcuno lo circonda da dietro ed allaccia le braccia attorno alle sue spalle, vicino, troppo vicino, un paio di labbra che gli sfiorano l’orecchio, poi una lingua, un bacio coi denti ed alla fine una voce, inconfondibile e bollente, quella di Kisumi che soffia il suo nome e riprende a ricoprilo d’attenzioni.  
Persino le due guardie del corpo del sultano, i due fratelli dalla chioma di fuoco, si uniscono al gioco quando Rin lo comanda con un cenno del capo. Sousuke riesce a tenere lo sguardo su di loro abbastanza a lungo da guardarli spogliare, fino a che cinque dita fra le mille che ha addosso non esigono attenzione che su di sé, rubandogli un gemito che gli rimane incastrato in gola fra un sussulto ed un respiro strozzato che lo tradisce. Makoto si china a baciargli l’addome mentre Nagisa gli allarga le gambe, esponendolo del tutto, permettendo all’altro di massaggiargli l’apertura con un pollice intriso d’unguento. Sousuke spalanca le labbra e getta il capo all’indietro, la nuca sbatte contro la spalla di Kisumi, fa male, il giovane dietro di lui gli ride piano ad un orecchio ma subito gli ricopre il viso di baci, non fa più male, anzi, è già così sensibile che i baci minuscoli che Nagisa gli lascia all’interno delle cosce lo fanno tremare e gemere di più, ne vuole ancora, eppure sa che se inizia a perdere il controllo adesso è finita perché a Rin piace farli durare in eterno, i suoi giochi di sesso, e ama torturarlo lentamente, distruggerlo pezzo dopo pezzo, e restarsene in disparte mentre lo guarda andare in frantumi per mano della sua schiera di amanti.  
Ma Sousuke sa anche che, dopotutto, Rin non l’ha mai deluso, non l’ha mai lasciato solo fino alla fine, ed è esattamente per quel momento, quello in cui il sultano deciderà di spogliarsi delle sue vesti raffinate e venire a prenderselo, quando non sarà che un uomo fatto di carne e versi e desiderio, quando sarà solo dietro suo comando che Sousuke avrà il permesso di venire – è solo desiderando quel momento che si lascia scopare da tutti gli altri, come la più volgare delle puttane.  
Makoto inizia a penetralo con un dito ma lo fa senza fretta, spingendo talmente piano che Sousuke rimane intrappolato nel sospetto che non si stia muovendo affatto e allo stesso tempo nel dubbio che, avanzando con tanta dolcezza, possa scavare all’infinito dentro di lui. Ansima e spalanca le gambe, l’accoglie disperato e sono i suoi respiri rumorosi e scollegati a implorarlo di fare più in fretta, di spingere senza grazia e gentilezza, se deve, nonostante la consapevolezza frustrante che non lo farà.  
Una bocca gli strappa un bacio mentre ha le labbra spalancate dal bisogno e dalla voglia di implorare; apre gli occhi e riconosce la fiamma vivace nelle pupille del capitano delle guardie, l’odore d’estate che si lasciano dietro i suoi capelli. Geme contro di lui e spinge fuori la lingua, gli lecca le labbra, i denti, il palato, fino a quando anche il fratello minore si china sul suo viso e allora sono in due a baciarlo, talmente vicini e talmente uguali che non sa più dove finisca uno ed inizi l’altro, e se non fosse che ci sono due bocche a corteggiarlo, due lingue a danzare attorno alla sua, e due paia di mani a scompigliarli e a tirargli i capelli, non avrebbe modo di distinguerli.  
Kisumi, intanto, non riesce a trattenersi dal mordicchiargli un orecchio e poi dal baciargli la nuca, all’attaccatura dei capelli; Sousuke rabbrividisce e sussulta, sente le gambe contrarsi, percorse da un tremore improvviso quando il dito di Makoto affonda del tutto dentro di lui. Solleva il capo per vedersi restituire uno dei sorrisi più belli che abbia mai visto, tanto da mozzargli il fiato, tanto che si convince a perdonarlo per quanto lo faccia impazzire, anche se non lo merita, anche se lo vede sorridere ancora di più come se potesse leggergli nella mente. Contrae a fatica la mandibola in una smorfia, “Muovi quel dito, Tachibana”, lo odia ma non può farci niente, è talmente bello che si lascerebbe distruggere in mille modi diversi da lui.  
“Non essere impaziente. Abbiamo appena iniziato”, la sua voce è miele e gli scivola addosso densa e dolcissima, lo annienta. Getta di nuovo il capo all’indietro e si rifugia nelle carezze di Kisumi, che gli sibila parole dolci ed altre più lascive all’orecchio, parole che non ha la testa di comprendere, che sfumano via, polvere al vento, non appena Haruka lecca la punta della sua erezione richiamando un gemito strozzato. I suoi occhi sono gocce d’oceano che lo fissano immobili, la sua lingua traccia linee bagnate e bollenti pur sfiorandolo appena. Sousuke stringe i denti e confina ogni respiro in gola, ammutolisce qualsiasi verso e non osa distogliere gli occhi dal moro, come se abbassare la guardia potesse risultargli fatale. Allunga una mano e gli afferra i capelli, senza garbo, solo bisogno ed istinto, e gli spinge la nuca costringendolo a prenderlo in bocca fino alla gola.  
“No, Sosuke.”  
Rabbrividisce. La voce di Rin è lontana, quasi confusa, nascosta dietro l’infinità di corpi che gli sono addosso, eppure in qualche modo lo raggiunge con quel suo suono che riconoscerebbe fra mille, anche bendato, anche nel buio più nero. E’ ancora un ragazzino, il suo sultano, con il corpo acerbo e vivace della pubertà, con braccia sottili e labbra tonde e rosse come ciliegie, gli occhi curiosi e la voce che da poco ha iniziato a distinguersi da quella di una bambina. La stessa voce che vibra come una frusta quando distribuisce comandi.  
Schiude le dita quasi con cautela e lascia andare i capelli di Haruka.  
“Haru, non smettere”, lo sente ordinare di nuovo, poi, “Kisumi”, chiama, ed il ragazzo allunga immediatamente un braccio che passa sotto l’ascella di Sosuke, finendo per posarsi sul capo di Haruka, con molta più delicatezza di quanto non abbia fatto lui.  
“Non fare il timido”, mentre glielo soffia all’orecchio, Kisumi accompagna ogni movimento della testa di Haruka, l’erezione che compare sotto le sue labbra. “Non ci crede nessuno che non ti piace quando è lui a leccartelo”, ride piano, divertito, e Sousuke stringe gli occhi ed afferra il viso più vicino, se lo trascina addosso e lo divora in un bacio disordinato ed umido. Nagisa lo guarda stranito, prima di leccargli una guancia e poi tornare ad accarezzargli il petto, intrecciando le dita assieme a quelle di Ai e disegnandogli contorni infiniti su tutto il corpo.  
Le spinte di Makoto iniziano a prendere velocità. Presto Sousuke si sente scivolare dentro un secondo dito e la tortura riprende, lentissima e devastante, centimetro dopo centimetro che Makoto decide di aprire dentro di lui.  
“Cazzo”, chiude gli occhi e si aggrappa disperatamente alle spalle dei due fratelli, inarca la schiena e respira, piano, forte, gemiti senza ritmo che gli scivolano via dalle labbra anche se non vorrebbe, anche se ormai non ha più la forza di volontà per esercitare del controllo sul suo corpo, ed è così vicino, e le dita di Makoto sono così profonde, e la gola di Haruka è così calda che non è sicuro di riuscire a trattenersi ancora per molto, ma non vuole, non vuole disobbedire, non vuole deluderlo, non Rin, non il suo sultano, non –  
“Haru, fammi spazio.”  
Tutto tace e tutto è immobile, d’un tratto. Spalanca la bocca in un lamento mozzato quando le labbra di Haruka scivolano per l’ultima volta lungo tutta la sua erezione, prima di lasciarlo nudo di nuovo, dolorante per il bisogno di averne ancora.  
Apre gli occhi e Rin sta baciando Haruka, è un bacio infinito e inondato di passione, eppure in qualche modo ordinato, docile. Sousuke freme, evita di domandarsi se sia più eccitante il pensiero che il sultano abbia in gola la lingua che l’ha leccato fino ad ora, o più irritante la consapevolezza che quella lingua appartenga ad Haruka – non gli importa, scopre. Se guarda solo Rin, se pensa a solo a lui, non gli importa più.  
Le dita di Makoto scivolano fuori da lui e quasi non se ne accorge, perché intanto Rin si è voltato, Rin lo sta guardando, Rin gli sorride, Rin sale a cavalcioni sul suo bacino e si china a sfiorargli le labbra, a carezzargli il viso, l’erezione piccola e tesa premuta contro il suo petto.  
Kisumi si sposta trascinandolo giù, disteso con la schiena sui cuscini, e Sousuke sente dita sottili attorcigliarsi ai suoi polsi e trascinare indietro le braccia, distese e intrappolate nella presa gentile ma salda di Ai.  
“Matsuoka-sama”, ansima, il petto si gonfia talmente tanto, ad ogni respiro, anche se gli sembra di non riempirlo mai abbastanza, che fa quasi male. “Voglio potervi toccare”, cerca di divincolare le mani, eppure ha appena la forza per parlare. “Per favore.”  
Rin scuote il capo ma gli dedica una risata, è un ragazzino bellissimo e sarà un uomo ancora più attraente. “Non è corretto implorare in questo modo”, gli dice, niente di più lontano da un rimprovero possa esistere. Distende le ginocchia per sollevare il bacino ed allunga un braccio dietro di sé, e la sua mano è così piccola rispetto a quella di tutti gli altri, eppure il tocco è deciso, esperto, lo afferra senza chiedere permesso ed allinea la punta dell’erezione alla propria apertura, prima di piegarsi di nuovo e lasciarsela scivolare dentro.  
Questa volta Sousuke non riesce a trattenersi, non vuole, ed urla.  
Rin geme inarcandosi sopra di lui, impunta le mani contro il suo petto e lentamente discende fino a quando Sousuke non gli affonda dentro in tutta la sua lunghezza.  
“Makoto”, lo sente soffiare, e subito dopo un paio di mani gli allargano le gambe e Makoto lo sta penetrando, questa volta senza aspettare, entrandogli dentro con una spinta unica, quasi violenta. Sousuke trema, ansima, si dimena, eppure Ai non gli lascia andare i polsi.  
“Ti piace?”, un soffio caldo contro la guancia, la voce di Rin che lo tranquillizza e lo distende. Annuisce frettolosamente.  
“Si”, sospira, “si, Matsuoka-sama, vi prego –“  
“Va bene, va bene, non impazzire”, lo bacia sulla punta delle labbra, sente persino il suo sorriso curvarsi, ed è come se il cuore gli esplodesse fuori dal petto con un rumore assordante eppure dolcissimo, come il sapore di zucchero che lecca via dalle labbra di Rin.  
Il ragazzo inizia ad oscillare sopra di lui, con movimenti che dapprima sono piccoli e incerti, eppure presto si fanno più lascivi, ampi e bagnati, fino a trovare un ritmo comune ad ogni spinta di Makoto per affondare un poco di più attorno a lui, chiuderglisi addosso. E’ una sensazione, quella di riempire un corpo piccolo come quello di Rin ed allo stesso tempo essere riempiti dal sesso grande e duro di Makoto, che ha la stessa forza, un po’ cruda e un po’ dolce, di un abbraccio, una carezza ed uno schiaffo tutti assieme.  
Si sente annientato, fuori e dentro. Ormai non esistono più i loro corpi separati, bensì un fascio di odori, versi e sensazioni intrecciati fra di loro, come una filigrana in cui è ormai impossibile separare ogni filo dall’altro, in cui gli intrecci creano parole, e le parole creano significati, e il suo significato è proprio lì, sopra di lui, attorno a lui, nei suoi timpani e sulla sua pelle, a ripetergli infinite volte il suo nome come per timore che possa dimenticarselo.  
Rin viene quando finalmente Ai gli lascia i polsi e Sousuke prende a masturbarlo fino a farlo urlare. Gli getta strisce di seme sul petto e sul mento prima di chinarsi a leccarle via, ancora nel mezzo dell’orgasmo, ed è quanto basta a Sousuke per raggiungere il limite, spendendosi del tutto dentro di lui mentre Makoto lo riempie a sua volta, venendo con un gemito lungo ed acuto.  
Per un po’ non ci sono che respiri ed aria con cui riempirsi disperatamente i polmoni. Non ha più idea di quanto duri un minuto o del passare del tempo, ma quando riapre gli occhi Rin è accucciato sopra di lui, gli occhi semichiusi e stanchi, un sorriso esausto che gli piega a fatica le labbra. Sente Makoto ansimare e si lascia sfuggire un lamento quando questo esce da lui, trascinandosi dietro gocce copiose di seme.  
“Lasciateci soli”, soffia Rin.  
Nessuno fiata, eppure prima che Sousuke possa accorgersene la sala del trono è vuota e sulla distesa di cuscini non sono rimasti che loro.  
“Sono così contento che tu sia qui, Sousuke”, la voce di Rin è tanto distesa che sembra parlargli da un sogno – e, per meritarsi parole preziose come queste, Sousuke si convince che in fondo debba esserlo davvero.  
“Matsuoka-sama”, lo raccoglie fra le braccia e se lo stringe addosso, così piccolo eppure è tutto ciò che riesce a vedere e sentire in questo momento. “Sono contento anche io”, gli confida. Anche se l’hanno strappato alla sua terra, anche se aveva un lavoro onesto prima di diventare l’amante del sultano, anche se da quell’incidente e la ferita alla spalla non ha più potuto continuare a fare il carpentiere, ora è contento. Domani, forse, quando la consapevolezza tornerà a sfiorargli la punta dei pensieri, non lo sarà più.  
Per adesso chiude gli occhi e lo abbraccia. Non esiste nient’altro, e può addormentarsi nella menzogna che sarà così per sempre.


End file.
